


[進擊的巨人/你萊] 萊納布朗副長的健♂康♂檢♂查♂

by chaperone_wwh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, mob, 你/萊納, 莱纳 - Freeform, 萊納
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaperone_wwh/pseuds/chaperone_wwh
Summary: *第二人稱玩弄萊納布朗，雷者慎*言語侮辱*很雷很雷
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Reader
Kudos: 9





	[進擊的巨人/你萊] 萊納布朗副長的健♂康♂檢♂查♂

**Author's Note:**

> *第二人稱玩弄萊納布朗，雷者慎  
> *言語侮辱  
> *很雷很雷

你拿著厚厚一疊病例的資料夾走了進來，對方正背對著你抬頭端詳你掛在牆上的人體解剖圖。「醫生。」他聽見聲響轉過身，對你微微點頭。「布朗副長，最近好嗎？」你是瑪雷軍方專任的軍醫，對男人在軍方的各項生理紀錄十分熟悉。翻看著手裡的文件，身為巨人的布朗副長即使每次身受重傷被送來醫院也沒有任何手術文件，大部分的資料記錄著他的傷勢類型和恢復速度，以及各種身體指標變化。男人點點頭算是回應你的問句。「叫我萊納就好。」他啞著嗓子說。男人站得筆直，雙手交握在身後，無不展現他是個得體的軍人。榮譽的瑪雷人啊。你勾了勾嘴角。

「他們有跟你說明檢查的前置作業？空腹八小時那些，還有今天的檢查內容。有？太好了，這樣我們就可以直接開始了。副長的時間也很寶貴吧，那我也不多廢話了。」你從櫃子裡抽出一套新的病人服遞給他。「換衣服吧，布朗副長。」你給對方一個微笑，視線落回手上的資料。

男人沒有動作，維持著接過衣服的姿勢看著你，欲言又止。

「有什麼問題嗎？」你發現了對方的遲疑，關切地詢問。「我，就在這裡換嗎？」男人有些猶豫。「是，有什麼問題嗎？」你似乎不了解對方為何對於更衣有所猶豫。「您身上的衣服可以擺在那邊，鞋子也麻煩脫掉。」你指著角落擺放的一張椅子。對方沒有再多說什麼，沉默地轉過身開始換衣服。你低頭擺弄等等要使用的器材，同時替自己雙手消毒後帶上乳膠手套。耳邊傳來布料摩擦的窸窣聲，你抬頭，正好看見男人彎腰脫下褲子而翹起的臀部，以及大腿的肌肉隨著他的動作起伏。衣服遮掩下的膚色略為蒼白，雖然不明顯但你仍能看得出來對方四肢與軀幹有著些微的色差，新生的四肢總是來不及接觸足夠多的陽光。少了軍服支撐的男人視覺上變得纖細脆弱，病人服空佔著衣服的名號，但實際上不過就是一條遮羞布，遮蓋著胸膛和胯部，背面卻是完全赤裸。男人抬起手繫上脖子上的綁帶，你能看出他的指尖顫抖著，幾次錯過打結的時機。

他匆匆地轉過身，大約是不想讓赤裸的背和屁股暴露在你的視線之中。因為沒有鏡子，他也不會知道正面看上去只會更加色情。通用尺寸的病人服在男人身上顯得太小太短，長度不過勘勘遮住大腿根，他自己又將綁帶綁得太緊，那薄薄一塊布貼著他的皮膚將他的身材嶄露無遺。

你請他坐在診療檯上，過短的病人服讓他有點彆扭，抓著下擺試圖遮蓋更多裸露的皮膚。「首先是牙齒和口腔狀況。」你在資料板上打了幾個勾，拿起一片壓舌板。「麻煩您張嘴，可能會有點不適，請忍耐一下。」男人沉默地點點頭，張開了嘴。木板壓上柔軟的舌根激起男人反射性的乾嘔，你伸手卡住對方下意識想合攏的牙關，左手拇指按在男人的臼齒讓他將嘴張得更開。「請您忍耐。」男人眼角溢出生理性的淚水，口水順著你的手指滴到胸口浸濕了那一片布料。「唔、」男人嗚咽，眼淚掉得更兇，即使那並不出自於他自己的意願。你抽出了那片濕透了的木板卻沒有拿開手指，「您做得很好，布朗副長。」你用空出的右手在紙上寫下檢查結果。「接下來是牙齒的部分。」原本按壓在臼齒上的拇指向下移動翻看他的唇齒，順著柔軟的牙齦劃了一圈並仔細摩娑過潔白整齊的齒列。男人隱忍著口腔被侵犯的不適感，溫順地任由你的手指在他嘴裡來回。明明是最堅強的瑪雷之盾，內裡卻是一個如此溫柔的人。

服從大約是刻在男人骨頭上的本能。你抽出濕漉漉的手指，心裡隱隱有個聲音慫恿你在更加過份地對待那個男人。反正不過是個卑賤的艾爾迪亞人。

「舌頭。」你把手上的唾液抹在對方的病人服上，冷冷地開口。

男人不解地看你，眼角通紅，嘴唇被剛剛的一番動作弄得紅腫，臉上還帶著淚痕和唾液。

「把舌頭伸出來，萊納。」

軍人服從的本性比男人自身的意志反應快，粉色的舌尖探出唇齒被你用兩隻手指夾住往外拖。指尖的觸感溫熱柔軟，你扶著他的下巴，手指攪弄出嘖嘖的水聲。真是難看啊。你看著男人濕潤的雙眼，伸著舌頭任你玩弄的模樣想著。簡直，不，完全就已經被訓練成一隻聽話的狗了。

你不是沒有聽說過那些在瑪雷軍中隱隱流傳的風言風語，萊納布朗是軍隊裡的狗，誰都能隨意使喚。果然不是空穴來風啊。

「好了。」你抽出手指，唾液牽連出的銀絲落在男人臉上。「站起來，萊納。接下來讓我看看你的身體。」你扔掉了手套，掌心也因為悶出的汗變得濕漉漉的。「醫生......」男人的目光閃躲，你低頭發現對方竟然勃起了，那個尺寸根本無從遮掩，前液已經把病人服打溼。下賤。你皺著眉想著。僅僅是被玩弄口腔就勃起的婊子。你也懶得多廢話，看到男人還試圖遮掩那副淫蕩的身體讓你更加不滿。「我讓你站起來你沒聽見嗎？」你甩了他一巴掌，沒有用力但羞辱意味十足。

你不是沒有想過對方會發怒或反擊，但艾爾迪亞人攻擊瑪雷人的下場只會比現在更慘，即使他擁有巨人之力。任何艾爾迪亞人都可以取而代之。

男人果然只是沉默地站起來，你能看到臉上的屈辱，但那關你什麼事呢，你早在他踏進門那刻就在覬覦他的屁股和奶子，否則你怎麼會刻意不提供他更衣的隔間或是簾幕，明明只是一句話的事。「因為你的不配合，我必須強制執行接下來的檢查，布朗副長。」你用繃帶將男人的雙手捆在身後，你知道他不敢掙脫。

男人的胸因為手臂被綁縛在身後的動作而挺起，隔著病人服的布料可以清楚看到男人的乳頭也勃起了，你把那對可憐的小東西掐在手裡把玩，用指尖來回撥弄。你喜歡男人因為你的動作發出的楚楚可憐的聲音，他在啜泣，腰腹微微顫抖著，可能是因為快感，也可能是厭惡自己淫蕩的身體，但這之間沒什麼差別。他的陰莖給予了最誠實的反應，前液滴滴答答地落下。你故意拿指甲去刮他已經敏感得不行的乳頭，果然不出你所料，瑪雷之盾，鼎鼎有名的萊納布朗副長，光靠被玩弄口腔和奶子就射得一塌糊塗。

「我有允許你射精嗎？布朗副長。」你刻意用副長稱呼他，提醒他的身分與現在淫蕩的表情有多麽天差地別。「回答我，布朗副長。」你可以看出對方的眼睛已經失去了方才的冷靜，深色的瞳孔微微放大。「沒、沒有。」他結結巴巴地說。「那你說該怎麼辦？我們還有檢查沒有完成你就擅自射精，這樣我十分困擾呢。」「我、我很抱歉。」

其實你也沒有打算從對方嘴裡聽到回答，只不過看著對方無所適從自我厭惡的表情讓你十分愉快。「去那邊趴好，把屁股翹起來，」你命令男人的語氣和命令狗差不多。「現在來進行前列腺檢查，你得當個乖孩子萊納，沒有允許之前不可以再擅自射精了，免得別人誤會我們的布朗副長是個隨便就會發情的沒家教的狗。」男人發著抖趴在診療檯上，聽從你的命令塌下腰翹起屁股。你戴上新的手套，沒有費心把潤滑劑在掌心捂熱就直接淋在男人的屁股上。你甚至想過潤滑劑大概也不是必要的，反正男人的胯間早就濕得亂七八糟。

男人的後穴很輕易地就接納了你的手指，一根兩根，你用上了不必要多的潤滑，也插進了不必要多的手指。憑你的經驗早就找到了男人前列腺的位置，而男人從頭到尾沒有被觸碰過的性器也在刺激之下重新勃起。那個令人尊敬的萊納布朗副長早就在慾望裡失了理智。你用另一手搧打他的屁股，一邊斥責他的淫蕩，而他扭著屁股用你的手指操著自己，嘴裡喊著下流的話語祈求你給予他高潮。

他在你抽出手指時發出絕望的啜泣，被手指操開的肉穴收縮著渴望能被更粗更大的東西填滿。但你並沒有興趣操他的穴，於是你扯著男人的短髮把他從診療以上拖了下來讓他跪在地上，拿起桌上的假陽具，那個一般用來當作青少年性教育的教具，插進了男人飢渴的後穴。男人被粗大的橡膠製品插得眼睛上翻，沒有射精但你確信他正在經歷高潮，看他的大腿抖成那樣，你好心地解開了他手上的束縛讓他不至於一頭栽倒在地。

「好了，我要把你的檢查結果報告寫好，你自己玩吧，不過不准摸你自己的屌，你得靠別的方法射出來。」

男人嗚咽著，屁股裡含著假陽具，雙手搓揉自己的奶子，淫亂的醜態在被你看在眼裡。「求你⋯⋯」他啜泣著，自慰無法滿足他的慾望，你發現了男人現在只能靠他人的觸碰才能得到高潮。你嘆了口氣，抬起腿，穿著軍靴的腳踩上男人的陰莖輕輕一碾。呻吟卡在男人嘴裡，他揪著自己的乳頭，屁股裡夾著玩具，在你腳底下高潮射精，精液濺上他的胸他的下巴。

你滿意地看著癱倒在地的男人，在檢查報告上蓋上大大的合格章後簽上自己的名字，並在報告底部一行小字 _萊納布朗雌犬調教計劃_ 旁打了個大大的勾。等男人緩過來你大概會讓他好好把你靴子上的精液舔乾淨吧。


End file.
